1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to foldable, portable stadium seats attachable to a stadium bleacher.
2. Prior Art
Foldable, portable stadium seats are well known in the art. One of the most common comprises a seat member attached to a backrest member pivotly connected to fold against one another when not in use. These seats are attached to a stadium bleacher by a hook member held in position against the bleacher generally by a spring. Examples of such seats are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,220,865, 2,509,420, 2,736,365, 3,066,980, 3,560,047, 3,994,529, 4,715,652, and 5,580,130.
Although the prior art stadium seats to improve the comfort of the user, there remains a need for improved comfort and increased back support. In addition, these prior art stadium seats are prone to become unattached to the bleacher, particularly when a person pivots in the seat or leans back with too much force. This not only is a nuisance, but can also cause harm to the user in certain circumstances.
Therefore, one object of this invention is to provide an improved stadium seat that is comfortable and supportive of the person sitting in the seat.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved stadium seat that is stable and less prone to become unattached to the stadium bleacher by the ordinary movements of a person sitting in the seat.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved stadium seat that will not mar or otherwise damage the bleacher through its use.
Other objects and advantages of this invention shall become apparent from the ensuing descriptions of the invention.
Accordingly, a conventional foldable, portable stadium seat having a backrest member pivotly mounted to a seat member attached to a stadium bleacher by one or more spring biased hook members, preferably at least two, is improved by using a forward, downward sloping cushioned seat mounted on a stiff tubular frame. In a preferred embodiment the seat comprises a stiff tubular frame to which the cushion is attached. A particularly preferred frame is one constructed from Schedule 40, one-inch aluminum tubing, or other tubing material having similar stiffness characteristics. In another preferred embodiment, the seat member further comprises a support panel positioned between the cushion and the frame. The support panel extends over the frame and is constructed of material having sufficient rigidity and strength to prevent the cushion from being pushed through the frame when a person sits on the cushion.
In an alternate improved embodiment of a stadium seat, the backrest assembly comprises a flexible backrest mounted on a tubular frame pivotly attached to the seat assembly frame at a position permitting the backrest frame to extent beneath the seat frame and to be placed in contact with the stadium bleacher when the backrest is in its most vertical position and the stadium seat has been affixed to the bleacher for use. Preferably in this embodiment the seat assembly frame comprises a U-shaped member whose two legs have at their extending ends two straight extensions, each extending upward at an angle from one of the legs. In this embodiment the backrest frame is pivotly attached to the seat frame straight extensions at a position permitting the backrest frame to extedn beneath the seat frame and in contact the bleacher during use. It is also preferred that one or more scratch or mar-preventing buffer members be fixed to the backrest frame at a position to directly contact the stadium bleacher when the stadium seat has been attached for use. The buffer members are shaped and constructed from material that will prevent the backrest assembly frame from scratching or otherwise marring the stadium bleacher during use. More preferably each of the buffer members will each be constructed from skid-resistant material, such as rubber or soft plastic.